gato de la suerte
by alice-sakura
Summary: Alice es una pequeña Neko que a vivido en las calle, separando la de su familia, ella ara todo lo inalcanzable para volver a ellos con la ayuda de sus amigos que hará en el camino y aprenderá que el mundo no es tan cruel como ella esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

En los callejones más oscuros de la ciudad se escondía una pequeña niña de 7 años, su nombre era Alice pero ella no era normal pues tenía orejas de gato, Alice sabía que era un Neko una criatura amada y odiadas por todos.

Los Nekos eran mitad humanos y mitad gatos, en ese mundo era normal ver a Nekos por las calles siempre escondiéndose y con temor a cualquier ser humano ya que si eran atrapados serian vendidos, los Nekos solo eran mascotas u objetos para el hombre.

Los mitos acerca de los Nekos eran que ellos eran reencarnaciones de su vida pasada que murieron violentamente sin terminar su único deseo.

Alice tenía el cabello negro y corto, de facciones finas como las de un duendecillo, de ojos color miel, algo pequeña para su edad. Su misma especie la discriminaban y rechazaban ya que ella a un tenia rasgos humanos.

Ella se dirigió a una pequeña panadería que pertenecía a un par de ancianos y su nieto, ellos siempre la alimentaban.

Hola cariño—la saludo la dulce anciana, acariciando la cabeza de Alice quien empezaba a ronronear.

¿Dónde se habrá metido ese muchacho?—pregunto el otro anciano saliendo de la cocina—Elizabeth ¿has visto a Edward?

No Richard—le contesto Elizabeth—de seguro a ido a compras más libros.

Edward Anthony Masen era un muchacho de 17 años, le encantaba leer y la música clásica, en pocas ocasiones Alice le hacía compañía, Edward era muy agradable y caballeroso, sus padres habían muerto cuando él era muy pequeño en un accidente automovilístico.

Hola Alice—la saludo Richard, Elizabeth le dio a Alice un platón de algún guisado y en otro le dio leche tibia, ella lo devoro enseguida.

Ya e llegado—dijo Edward entrando.

¿Dónde te habías metido jovencito?—le pregunto Elizabeth.

E ido a comprar un par de libros—le respondió Edward sonriendo.

Tu solo te pasas la vida en esos libros Edward—le comento Richard.

Hola Alice—la saludo Edward—tengo un regalo para ti ¿quieres verlo?

Alice sonrió, ella no quería hablar ya que tenía miedo, ha vivido en las calles toda su corta vida y había aprendido mucho de eso, Alice subió hacia la habitación de Edward junto con el, cuando llegaron Alice tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama.

Toma—Edward le entrego un bonito collar con dos cascabeles plateados, ella se lo puso enseguida.

Alice se quedo haciéndole compañía a Edward que empezó a leerle, Edward le había enseñado a leer y a escribir, cuando cayó la noche Edward no pudo evitar dormirse, ella se dirigió a la enorme ventana donde había un pequeño balcón.

Gracias—le dijo Alice antes de marcharse dándole un beso en la frente para luego irse.

Ella no solía quedarse, solía desaparecer 2 días y luego volvía, cuando regreso se encontró con Elizabeth llorando y vio que Edward llevaba la vestimenta de un soldado.

Hola Alice—la saludo Edward acariciando sus cabellos—me tengo que ir cariño.

¿A dónde?—por primera vez la familia Masen habían escuchado su voz, su voz era suave y dulce, Edward recordó a su madre ya que la forma en la que hablaban eran iguales.

A la guerra—le contesto Edward.

¿Volverás?—le volvió a preguntar Alice.

No lo sé pequeña—Edward le sonrió—tratare de volver.

Alguien empezó a tocar la puerta por lo que Richard atendió.

¿Qué se le ofrece?—le pregunto Richard al hombre que se encantaraba adelante suyo.

Somos de control animal, hemos venido por un Neko que aparecer no está registrado—le explico el hombre.

Pero Alice es nuestra—exclamo Elizabeth.

Lo siento señora, pero si no está registrado prácticamente es de la calle—le respondió aquel hombre acercándose.

Corre Alice, corre—Edward se puso enfrente de aquel hombre para darle tiempo a Alice de irse.

Alice salió de la casa y empezó a correr hasta que no vio a nadie siguiéndola, ella empezó a llora y en ese momento había empezado a nevar.

Se encontraba cerca de un parque, y por una razón se le hacía familiar las calles al igual que el parque.

Ella se refugio de la nieve en un callejón oscuro, quería volver a ver a Elizabeth, Richard y a Edward, pero ella sabía muy bien que eso jamás sucedería, que su deseo solo sería un sueño imposible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Al amanecer Alice regreso a casa con las esperanza de volver a ver su familia, pero al llegar vio el lugar completamente vacío.

Se han ido—le informo una Neko llamada Irina, mascota de una gran casa cerca de la calle—los han echado del lugar y jamás volverán, será mejor que te marches a un siguen patrullando esta área los de control animal.

Alice camino sin rumbo, a un llevaba puesto el collar que Edward le dio, tenía hambre por lo que decidió hurgar en la basura.

De pronto alguien la sujeto del brazo y ella aruño a aquella persona en modo de defensa, sin saber quién era.

Me has lastimado—dijo un Neko de apariencia de 10 años.

Lo siento—murmuro Alice.

Mi nombre es Emmett—se presento.

Alice—le dijo ella— ¿y tus humanos?

No tengo humanos, soy un rebelde—le contesto— ¿y tú?

Tenía a mis humanos pero los he perdido—le respondió Alice triste.

No estés triste, te ayudare a buscarlos—la quiso animar Emmett.

Muchas gracias—Alice lo abrazo muy fuerte.

Pasaron 5 semanas, Alice parecía tener 10 años y Emmett parecía tener 13 años. Los Nekos crecían con mayor rapidez a un que su edad no congeniaban con su aspecto, Emmett le había enseñado a robar a un que Alice se reusara él la había convencido con un sermón muy convincente.

¿Dónde dijiste que están tus humanos?—le pregunto Emmett mientras devoraba un trozo de carne.

Mi humano Edward se ha ido a la guerra y mis humanos Elizabeth y Richard se han perdido—le explico Alice.

¿Guerra? ¿Qué es eso?—le volvió a preguntar Emmett.

No lo sé, pero sé que él está en la guerra—le respondió Alice.

Ese día ambos volvieron a robar comida y ropa. Un día ambos se encontraban robando mas comida cuando los encontró el control animal, Alice y Emmett se ocultaron en una vieja tienda de antigüedades, ahí ella vio un objeto cuadrado color blanco que era muy familiar para ella por lo cual tomo.

¿Qué es eso?—le pregunto Emmett observando aquel objeto.

No lo sé, pero siento que ya lo había visto antes—le contesto Alice, al abrir aquel objeto empezó a sonar una linda melodía mientras que una bailarina de porcelana empezaba a bailar.

Es una caja de música—le comento Emmett—las he visto un par de beses en mis viajes, son muy lindas.

En la caja había algo escrito que decía **el amor y la esperanza siempre existirá, como existe el sol, como existe la luna**.

Su viaje seria largo, tendría que ir a la guerra para buscar a su humano Edward.

Será mejor que nos separemos—le dijo Emmett—así podremos buscar en mas lugares.

Me parece bien—le respondió Alice sonriendo.

Alice empezó a recorrer las calles y en una de ellas vio un puesto ambulante.

Hola—la saludo una Neko de cabellos rubios—me llamo Rosalie y soy una gitana.

Mi nombre es Alice ¿Qué es una gitana?—le pregunto ella.

Una gitana es una persona que viaja por todo el mundo entreteniendo al público a su paso—le explico Rosalie.

¿Sabes donde es la guerra?—le volvió a preguntar Alice.

No, pero madame Suliman lo sabe todo—le contesto Rosalie—ella te podrá ayudarte con todas tus dudas.

Por favor llévame con ella—le pidió Alice.

Rosalie la guio asta madame Suliman, una vez que llagaron asta ella Rosalie se retiro para dejarlas solas.

Tu querida tienes un largo camino por recorrer—le empezó a decir madame Suliman—tu viaje será largo y muchos sucesos llegaran con el marcando tu vida.

¿Me podría decir donde es la guerra por favor?—le pregunto Alice.

¿Para qué quieres saber donde es la guerra niña?—le devolvió la pregunta madame Suliman—no es un lugar apropiado para alguien como tú, eso te lo aseguro.

Iré a buscar a mi humano—le respondió Alice muy segura de su respuesta—él se encuentra ahí, el es mi única familia.

La guerra esta a poca distancia de nuestro camino—le informo madame Suliman sacando un abano—te podríamos llevar por algo a cambio.

Alice le entrego sin pensarlo dos veces unas cuantas monedas de oro que había robado junto con Emmett.

Es lo único que tengo—lele dijo Alice—pero un amigo vendrá conmigo.

Bien, esto bastara—le contesto madame Sulima fumando el abano llenando la habitación de humo—nosotros partiremos por el amanecer, no esperaremos ni un minuto más ¿entiendes?

Si, muchas gracias madame Suliman—y sin decir más Alice salió en busca de Emmett.

Ella lo espero en su punto de encuentro pero él no aparecía, Alice lo espero toda la noche pero él no volvió, al salir el sol ella se dirigió a toda prisa con los gitanos quien la llevaría a su destino.

Me alegro que hayas decidido venir con nosotros—le dijo Rosalie sonriéndole.

También me alegra ir con ustedes—le respondió Alice devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Ella deseo que Emmett, Edward, Elizabeth y Richard estuviesen a salvo, Alice tomo la caja de música consolando su tristeza con su hermosa melodía.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Los gitanos eran personas muy agradables, ellos no juzgaban a los Nekos como los demás, Alice se sentía ajusto con ellos, los gitanos le habían puesto un show de baile ya que ella se movía majestuosamente como si todo su vida se hubiera dedicado a bailar.

Pasaron 2 semanas Alice tenia la apariencia de una niña de 12 años y Rosalie 15 años, Rosalie se había vuelto su mejor amiga la quería como una hermana, esa noche ambas se encontraban viendo las estrellas.

¿Cómo son tus humanos Alice?—le pregunto Rosalie.

Elizabeth y Richard son muy cariñosos conmigo t Edward es muy inteligente, le gusta leer y ayudar a los que lo necesiten—le conto Alice.

Y tu humano Edward ¿es apuesto?—le pregunto Rosalie.

No lo sé—Alice se ruborizo por la pregunta de Rosalie—si es apuesto, tiene el cabello color cobrizo y ojos verdes.

Que envidia—le dijo Rosalie sonriendo—quisiera a alguien tan apuesto como tu humano Edward.

¿y tus humanos Rosalie?—le pregunto Alice.

Escape de ellos—le respondió ella con un tono de frialdad en su voz—mis humanos me maltrataban y hacían cosas malas conmigo, madame Suliman me encontró y a partir de ese día ella ha sido mi humana.

En la hora del almuerzo Alice y Rosalie no dejaban de hablar, Alice le conto a Rosalie que en algunas ocasiones escuchaba la voz de una mujer y un hombre quienes le decían cuanto la amaban.

¿No recuerdas nada?—le pregunto Rosalie sorprendida— ¿Ni recuerdas a tu madre?

No, solo recuerdo que desperté en un oscuro callejón y que aquel día había empezado a nevar—le respondió Alice— ¿Tu recuerdas a tu madre?

Si, era sirvienta de una familia rica que eran muy amables con nosotras, mi madre se llama Ellen, cuando era pequeña fui al parque junto con mi madre pero yo me aleje demasiado, los de control de animal me atraparon, ahí fui vendida a aquellos humanos—le explico Rosalie—quisiera volver a ver a mi madre, ella también era un Neko.

Ese noche Alice no podía dormir, pensaban en sus humanos y en Emmett, ella contemplaba las estrellas donde vio una estrella fugaz pasar.

**Te amamos Alice—**escucho de nuevo aquellas dos voces**—y siempre te amaremos pequeña.**

Alice se sentía sola, pero sabía que ella siempre estaría sola. Al día siguiente los gitanos partieron de nuevo dirigiéndose a otra ciudad, estaba ansiosa por ir a la guerra y así encontrar a sus humanos.

Alice no se cansaba de ver la inscripción de su caja de música, a ella le gustaba leer los libros de madame Suliman que hablaban de magia y de hechizos.

Esa noche Alice y Rosalie salieron a comprar Alimentos, cuando ambas regresaban un hombre sujeto violentamente a Rosalie del brazo.

Miren que me encontrado—hablo aquel hombre—si no es nadien menos que mi adorada Rosalie.

Royce ¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunto Rosalie aterrada.

E venido por ti, te he estado buscando desde el día que escapaste—Royce abofeteo a Rosalie quien cayó al suelo—no debiste escapar.

Royce empezó a golpear a Rosalie sin piedad alguna, Alice no sabía qué hacer, sus piernas temblaban cual gelatina.

Ya basta por favor—le grito Alice mientras abrazaba a Royce queien había dejado de golpear a Rosalie, el no podía moverse.

Suéltame niña estúpida—Royce empezó a golpear a Alice para que lo soltara.

Corre Rosalie, corre—le dijo Alice repitiendo las mismas palabras que le había dicho Edward –no te preocupes por mí estaré bien.

Rosalie se marcho llorando, mientras que Royce seguía golpeándola.

Suéltame, suéltame—gritaba Royce golpeando Alice mas y mas, ella al ver a Rosalie cerca decidió soltarlo.

Usted es una persona horrible—le dijo Alice débil—ha causado tanto daño que se le regresara pronto.

Cállate—Royce volvió a golpear a Alice, ella se levanto del suelo y se marcho mientras que Royce la observaba.

Alice estaba muy grave, su labio inferior sangraba al igual que una pequeña herida que llevaba en la cabeza, le dolía todo el cuerpo jurando que tenía dos o tres costillas rotas y varios hematomas en su piel.

Alice tomo asiento en el frio suelo ya no pudiendo caminar mas, el sueño empezó a llegar a ella, diciéndose a si misma que mo podía dormirse, ya con la vista nublada por el suelo pudo ver como alguien se acercaba a ella y la tomaba entre sus brazos, a Alice ya no le importaba si se trataran de control animal cerrando los ojos para así dormir.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en una habitación muy hermosa y elegante, Alice intento moverse pero se lo impidió el gran dolor que a un sentía.

Me alegro que ya hallas despertado—le dijo aquella voz que reconoció de inmediato—soy Esme Cullen.

Alice, mi nombre es Alice—le respondió ella en un susurro.

Lo sé pequeña, hemos estado esperándote mucho tiempo—le comento aquella mujer empezando a llorar de alegría mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.


End file.
